degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 327: I Write Sins Not Tragedies
Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan steps out of a car and slams the door, walking into the school confidently) Micah: This team is tough. They’re currently 5-0, so we’re going to have to give it all we’ve got this week. (Ethan walks into the lacrosse meeting and clears his throat loudly, so everyone looks at him) Matt: Whoa. Micah: Back already? Ethan: It was only 3 months. Too bad you couldn’t have sent me to DH for 6, right? Micah: You can blame your drug addiction on me, but it won’t phase me one bit. Now we’re having a meeting, can you please leave us alone? Ethan: I talked to Mr. Hanson earlier this morning. I’m still a member of this team. He said extracurriculars will do me well. Micah: Seriously? Blake: Welcome back to the team, bud! (Blake gets up and shakes his hand. All the other guys soon follow suit) Micah: You’ve got to be kidding me… (He looks angry as Ethan winks at him and smiles) Intro Sub Plot: Angel (Scott closes his new closet door) Angel: Is that everything? Scott: The important stuff anyway. Angel: Then you’re officially moved in to Casa O’Brian! Scott: You don’t know how much this means to let me stay here. Ms. O’Brian: It’s not a problem at all, dear. This house has been getting lonely with just the two of us anyway. Angel: This is going to be fun! I’m sure your parents don’t play board games every Thursday night. (Angel and her mom laugh and Scott smiles) Scott: No, they don’t. I’m gonna take all this packing trash out. Be back in a few. (He takes the garbage out and Angel sits down on his bed) Angel: I still can’t believe his parents kicked him out just like that. Ms. O’Brian: Those people don’t deserve to be parents. They shouldn’t even be called parents. Angel: Exactly. Ms. O’Brian: The poor kid must feel awful… not wanted by his own family. Angel: Thanks for letting him stay here for a while, mom. Ms. O’Brian: Of course. I would never let him stay out on the streets in the snow. He’s a good kid and deserves to be taken care of. Angel: And the kid who did this to him deserves some kind of punishment… Ms. O’Brian: Yeah, well that’s not how the world works. It’s not always fair. But we just deal with it and move on. I’m gonna start dinner. (She leaves the room and Angel starts thinking) Angel: Unless we can make the situation fair… (She has a smirk on her face and gets up) Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie helps Caylee in through her window) Jamie: You’re getting snow everywhere! Caylee: Sorry! It’s not like I can wipe my shoes off on the nice welcome mat you have under your window! Why am I doing this anyway! (She gets in and Jamie closes the window) Jamie: Because I’m under lockdown. Not allowed to see anyone or leave the house. My parents don’t want me drinking. Caylee: Good, you shouldn’t be. Jamie: I just wanted to see you again before I go to rehab. Caylee: I heard. That sucks, but it’s a good thing. Jamie: No, it’s not. I can quit whenever I want. I just don’t want to. Caylee: Why not? Jamie: None of your business. Caylee: We’re all really worried about you, Jame. This isn’t like you to throw away your life like this. Jamie: I don’t need you judging me too, okay? My family, Julia, Jeremy, they all already have that covered. Caylee: I’m just saying. I know it sounds bad, but it might help you through whatever crisis you’re dealing with. Jamie: I don’t need help dealing with any crisis. And I’m not going to rehab… Caylee: Sweetie, you need help. Jamie: No…I need to get out of this town and away from everyone in it. I need your help. I need a plan to stop my parents from sending me. Caylee: Stop drinking. Jamie: Is there another option? Caylee: No? It shouldn’t be that hard, Jamie. And if it is, then you should go to rehab. Jamie: You know what, go. Get out. I thought you would understand this whole disorder thing. Caylee: What do you mean? Jamie: Just because I drink, it doesn’t make me an alcoholic. Just because you have diabetes doesn’t make you fat. Caylee: That doesn’t make sense, Jamie. But I hope you go to rehab, and I hope they cure your severe case of bitchiness while you’re there as well. (Caylee climbs out the window again and Jamie slams it shut) Jamie: I have to do something… Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan is at his locker the next day and a group of people come up to him) Danielle: Look who’s back again. Think you can stay at this school for more than 2 months at time? Ethan: I guess not. (He hugs her and Scott) Ethan: That was the last time I’m gone, I promise. Abby: Yeah, didn’t you say that like a thousand times already. (Eric avoids eye contact with Ethan and leaves with Abby and Scott as Sophie approaches them) Sophie: You never told me you were coming back. Ethan: I didn’t tell anybody I was coming back… Danielle: I’m gonna give you guys a moment. (Danielle leaves and Ethan closes his locker) Sophie: How have you been? Ethan: Locked up. Not great. Sophie: Sorry, that was a stupid question. I just…wanted to make sure that we’re okay. (Ethan smiles and nods) Ethan: Neither of us can help who you like and who you don’t. It hurt for a bit, but I got over it. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. Even if you’re not happy with me. (Sophie hugs him) Sophie: You’re a good guy, E. I hope we can still talk and hang out like old times. Ethan: Of course we can. And I want to meet your girlfriend. Sophie: How do you know about my girlfriend? Ethan: Word travels fast in this town. (He winks and laughs as they go separate ways and Ethan sees Micah talking to his friends) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel walks up to Olivia in the hallway) Angel: You look pissed, what’s wrong? Olivia: Look at Keith. (They look at Keith who is talking to a bunch of people and laughing) Olivia: Nothing changed for him. He ruined someone’s life and yet there he is, still popular as ever. Angel: While Scott is feeling worse than ever. Olivia: I’m going to make him pay. Angel: Like revenge? Olivia: Hell yes. I warned him if he did anything to Scott, I’d make him wish he hadn’t. And I keep my promises. Angel: Maybe fighting fire with fire isn’t a good idea. I mean, he has to learn not to be a shitty person on his own. Olivia: Have you seen how upset Scott has been? It’s because of that asshole! And I don’t care if he learns anything, he just needs to pay. (Olivia walks away and Angel looks unsure and walks up to him) Main Plot: Ethan (Micah is at his locker and Ethan grabs him) Ethan: Long time no see, huh? Micah: What do you want? Ethan: I know it was you that sabotaged me with those drugs. Micah: Can you prove it? Ethan: No, but I can play just as dirty if I want to to get my position as captain back. Micah: I don’t think you will. Ethan: Don’t test me, man. Haven’t you heard that jail makes people go crazy? Micah: Jail and DH are two different things. You’re soft. You won’t do shit. Ethan: You better hope I don’t. (Ethan leaves and Adrianna and Wendy walk up to him) Wendy: What was that about? Micah: Just someone trying to settle a score they have. Adrianna: Someone else have you on their hit list? Wendy: He’s not gonna kill anyone, is he? I’ve heard so many bad things about that guy. Micah: I’m sure he does want to murder me- (Candace comes by and opens her locker) Candace: So do a lot of people. Micah: But he won’t. Because all he wants is his spot as captain back. But it’s not that simple. The boys have gotten used to my leadership, changing it halfway through the season would just be stupid. Candace: You started the fight, now you’re gonna have to fight the war, dude. Micah: There won’t be a war, because he’s not going to be able to put up a fight against me. Wendy: Don’t underestimate him, he’s a jailbird. Adrianna: If we hear you’ve been hospitalized, we’ll know what happened, I guess. (The girls walk away and laugh as Candace pats him on the shoulder and laughs to herself as she walks away and Micah looks embarrassed) Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie is eating cereal at the kitchen table in silence as her mother cooks at the stove) Mrs. Stellar: Does stew sound good for tonight? Jamie: Whatever. (Kate puts a flyer down next to Jamie’s bowl) Jamie: What is this? Mrs. Stellar: The uh…facility you’re going to. It’s very nice. Jamie: I’m not going. Mrs. Stellar: Keep telling yourself that. You should have thought about that before you went and turned into an alcoholic. Jamie: I can stop mom. I don’t want to. Mrs. Stellar: Well, they’ll make you stop when you go. Jamie: I don’t even get a say in this? Why do you make all these decisions for me? You’re the one who drove me to drink in the first place! Mrs. Stellar: Are you blaming your addiction on me? Jamie: Yeah, actually I am. If it weren’t for you and dad, I would never have drank in the first place. Mrs. Stellar: What are you talking about, Jamie? Jamie: Don’t worry about it. (Jamie gets up and tries to leave, but her mother stops her) Mrs. Stellar: If you have something to say; say it. Jamie: You’re a shitty mother. (Jamie breaks free of her grip and goes to her room as Kate starts crying) Mrs. Stellar: What did I do?! Sub Plot: Angel (Angel sits down in her class and sees Dex and Eliza talking) Angel: Did you guys hear what happened to Scott? Eliza: Yeah, sucks to be him. Dex: Eliza, come on. Angel: How could you say that? He was your friend, Eliza. Eliza: Keyword: was. Angel: If it weren’t for me, he could be sleeping in the streets somewhere! Dex: You’re a really good friend, Angel. I’m sure everything will be settled soon. Angel: No, it won’t! This is your guys’ fault. Eliza: We’re not the ones who told his parents. Angel: No, but if you guys wouldn’t have ditched him, he never would have looked to Keith for support in the first place. You guys deserve each other. You’re both shitty human beings. (Angel gets up and moves) Dex: Is that true? Eliza: Don’t let her get to you, she’s just upset she has to live with him. (Dex looks upset as Olivia runs into the classroom and goes up to Angel) Olivia: I have the perfect plan! Angel: Oh God, what is it? Olivia: I’ve been talking to Keith on this gay dating app all morning. I set up a fake account as this really hot guy named Pete and he’s ogling over me! Angel: What are you gonna do, get a nude and send it around to embarrass him? Olivia: We can’t just embarrass him, he has to pay. I’m going to make him fall head over heels for this guy. And then once he’s really invested, break his heart into a thousand pieces. Just like he did to Scott. Angel: I don’t think Scott’s heart got shattered when Keith broke up with him. He was just a rebound anyway. Olivia: Am I missing something? Angel: Scott loves Dex. Always has, always will. And I don’t know if I want to get involved with this, Olivia. What Keith did was shitty, but I don’t want to sink to his level. Won’t that make us just as bad as him. Olivia: Are you serious? It’s called sticking up for your friends. Whatever, I can do it on my own. (Olivia storms off and Angel slams her head on her desk) Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie is on her phone in her room) Jamie: Can you pick me up? Tim: Yeah, what’s up? Jamie: I need to get out of here. My parents are trying to send me to rehab. Tim: Rehab? How much have you been drinking, Jamie? Jamie: A lot, okay! But I’m done with it now. I just want this whole mess to be over with. Can you please just come here and help me sneak out. Tim: Where are we gonna go, Jamie? I don’t want your parents getting the police involved when they can’t find you. Jamie: They won’t! I just- Tim: I’ve heard rehab isn’t that bad. You get massages and gourmet food and HBO. Jamie: I don’t need HBO, I need everyone to stop calling me an alcoholic and just leave me alone! I’m leaving whether you’re helping me or not… Tim: I’m sorry, Jamie. I just can’t get involved. You’ll thank me later. Jamie: I’m sure I won’t. (She hangs up on him and sees Jeremy’s name in her contacts and hesitates to call it) Jamie: No. You can do this on your own. (She pulls out a suitcase and puts it on her bed) Jamie: I’m not somebody who goes to rehab…I’m not that kind of girl. (She starts putting her clothes in the suitcase) Jamie: There has to be another way… Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan is sitting in Mrs. Dayton’s office) Mrs. Dayton: I’m glad you’re back, Ethan. Ethan: I am too. Mrs. Dayton: How’s the PTSD, does it affect you at all anymore? Ethan: Nope, I haven’t thought about the shooting in forever. And when I do, I don’t freak out or anything anymore. Mrs. Dayton: Good. I’m glad to hear you’ve been sober. Do you want to stay this way? Ethan: Of course. I’m done with the drugs and hanging out with all those idiots. I just want back on my lacrosse team. Mrs. Dayton: Well, you know Micah Quick has taken over as captain since your departure. Ethan: I know, and I appreciate his responsibility and how he’s taken care of the team, but I need this, Mrs. Dayton. I’m sure he will hand the position back over to my if I ask. I just need permission from you so I can be passed by the athletic advisor. Mrs. Dayton: This is a lot of responsibility for someone straight out of juvey, Mr. Webber. Ethan: I know, but I’ve had a lot of time to think and this team is the most important thing right now. I started it and I want to be a bigger part of it. Mrs. Dayton: I mean, I guess if the team and Micah are okay with it…I don’t see why not. You could use some motivation, I assume. Ethan: Thank you! Mrs. Dayton: But any funny business and I’ll change my mind. Ethan: No funny business at all, I promise! We’re going to dominate the rest of the season, just you watch! Mrs. Dayton: I hope you do. Don’t let me down, Ethan. (She smiles as he leaves and he looks pumped as he walks down the hallway) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is at her locker at the end of the day and hears Keith talking to Kat) Kat: Is it really true you got him kicked out of his house? Keith: No. Scott got kicked out because his parents are annoying ass bible-thumpers and he couldn’t stand up for himself because he’s a pussy. Kat: Seriously? Angel: Oh, hell no. (Angel slams her locker and spots Olivia walking with Troy) Angel: Count me in. Troy: Into what? Olivia: Seriously? What changed your mind? Angel: He just told Kat that it was Scott’s fault he got kicked out. Olivia: That doesn’t even make any fucking sense! Troy: Girls and their revenge plots. Olivia: Sweetie, I know guys fight with fists, but girls fight with fire. And burns take much longer to heal than bruises. Troy: That is so true. Olivia: Okay, I’m texting you the username and password to log into the app right now. Keith is already pining for nudes of Pete, so I’m gonna find some believable ones online and hopefully get one back. Then we’ll talk about our next course of action. Angel: Sending nudes, we’re taking this way too far. I thought we were just gonna break his heart! I don’t want to get arrested for this. Olivia: Believe me, we’ll be fine… (Angel looks concerned, but starts downloading the app onto her phone) Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan is walking towards the gym and bumps into Danielle) Danielle: Damn, you look like you’re about to murder someone. Ethan: Not murder. Just revenge. Danielle: You just got back and you’re already planning something? Ethan: I’ve been planning for a while, now it’s time to act. Danielle: Don’t get yourself locked up again. Ethan: Oh no, this revenge is going to be sweet because I’m going to come out on top fair and square. Danielle: Whatever you say, jailbird. (Danielle leaves and Ethan enters the gym that’s having the lacrosse meeting) Micah: Get out, Ethan. Members only. (Ethan holds up a piece of paper) Ethan: I’m back on the team. Coach Carmichael even signed this agreement and everything. Micah: Jesus Christ. Blake: Welcome back dude! Ethan: I want to be captain. Micah: As if, I’m not just giving the title back to you. Ethan: No, I’m going to win it back. Brendan: How? Ethan: Three rounds of one on one. Best two out of three gets to be captain. You think you deserve the title, fine. Prove it and beat me. Micah: I’m not doing that. Matt: Why not, afraid he’s going to beat you? Micah: Shut up! I know I’d win. Blake: Then do it. (The guys all start chanting “play” and Ethan smirks) Micah: Fine. But then I never want to hear about this again, okay. I’ll stay captain until I graduate or choose to step down. Ethan: Deal. (They shake on it and both look determined) Ethan: Let’s get started then… Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie is trying to get out of her window when her parents walk in) Mr. Stellar: What are you doing? Jamie: I’m not going to rehab, okay? (She gets back in her room and shuts the window) Jamie: I can’t. (Kate opens Jamie’s drawer and finds tons of empty liquor bottles) Mrs. Stellar: Look at this! Jamie, you’re a 17 year old girl, why do you have to drink this much alcohol! Mr. Stellar: Sweetie, we just want to know what started this. Jamie: You want the truth? I found my adoption papers. Mrs. Stellar: Wh-what? Jamie: When were you planning on telling me, huh? Most parents wait until their kid is 16. Were you going to wait until I was 40? Not tell me at all? When I’m on my deathbed? Mrs. Stellar: The taxi is coming to take you to Lakeview Rehabilitation Facility in a couple of hours. Looks like you already have your stuff packed. Jamie: So we’re not even going to talk about this? No explanation? Nothing? Mr. Stellar: We’ll uh…come get you when the taxi arrives. Don’t try to sneak out. (They leave and Jamie looks upset, staring at the bottles in the drawer as Moon comes in) Moon: They just didn’t want you feeling unwanted. Jamie: How do you know? Moon: I don’t. It’s just a guess. Jamie: Yeah well, maybe everyone is right. Maybe time away will…do me good. Moon: Even if you won’t admit it, Jamie. You have a problem. And you need help. That’s all anyone wants for you. Help. We’re not all against you. Jamie: It just kind of seems like it. Moon: I think that’s what being a teenager is about. Feeling like the world is against you. (Jamie laughs and sits down on her bed. Moon takes a seat next to her) Jamie: I suppose you’re right. I really fucked up…a lot. I don’t even know if I’ll graduate now. Moon: You will. You just have to get better first. Jamie: I still have a phone and a TV and music in rehab, right? I’m not being shipped off and cut off from society or anything. Moon: Just being put in a calming environment. Jamie: I’m tired of fighting this…I think I should just give it a try. Moon: It’s only six weeks. A little more than a month. You can do it. (Jamie hugs Moon and she looks surprised, but hugs back) Jamie: I’m sorry I tried to break you and Klaus up. I guess it was just the one thing I actually had control over, so I took advantage of it. Moon: We’re fine. No harm done. Just please get better. I need my sister. Jamie: So we’re still sisters? Even if not by blood? Moon: I hope so. (Moon puts her head on Jamie’s shoulder) Jamie: You know we’re gonna hate each other within a month, right? Moon: Yup. (They both laugh and sit in silence) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is texting Keith while Scott is in the shower) Angel: Ew, I don’t need to see Keith’s junk… (Keith sends a nude picture of himself to “Pete” with a heart) Angel: And there it is… Am I actually going to forward this? (Scott comes out of the shower) Scott: Your soap smells amazing. Angel: Thanks? Hey…weird question? Scott: Shoot. (Scott puts a shirt on and sits next to Angel) Angel: How do you feel about Keith? Scott: You know…I don’t hate him as much as I should. He’s a man baby. And a fuck boy. But at least I’m completely out of the closet now? Angel: Yeah… Scott: He’s not a good person, but that’s okay. Because I cut him out of my life. And that whole ordeal is over with. I don’t have to worry about or think about him again. Angel: You’re so much better than a lot of people. Rising against the haters, not going out and seeking revenge. Scott: I’ve learned that I care more about what people think of my actions than being vindictive and getting my way. (Angel looks down at the app and deletes the Pete account) Angel: That’s a good way of thinking… (Dex slowly walks into the room and knocks on the doorframe) Dex: Hope I’m not interrupting anything… Scott: Dex, what are you doing here? Dex: Angel’s mom let me in. Can I talk to Scott for a second alone? Angel: Yeah, I’m out. (Angel leaves and Dex takes her place on the bed) Dex: I’m sorry. Scott: I was mad for a while. But now, I just really want you back in my life. (Dex quickly hugs him tight) Dex: I missed you. I’ve been such a shitty friend. Scott: We’ve all been there. And I’d want you to forgive me if I did something bad. So, the next time I fuck up, I get a free pass. (Scott winks and laughs and Dex smiles, putting his arm around Scott) Scott: Does Eliza know you’re here? Dex: Nope. But I don’t care. Scott: She will. Dex: I’ll deal with that later. Let’s go out and do something. Make up for lost time. Scott: Sounds good to me. (They both walk out and Angel is seen watching them from the kitchen and smiling) Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Micah are going head to head in lacrosse and Brendan is acting as announcer from the sideline as the rest of the team is cheering) Brendan: The score is tied, one to one. Whoever wins this match gets the ultimate name of team captain. A lot is at stake. (Micah aims his club at his goal and launches the ball) Brendan: If Micah makes this shot, he wins! It’ll be close! (The ball bounces off the top of the net and is taken by Ethan who launches it at his goal, and makes it) Brendan: ETHAN WINS! HE IS BACK AS TEAM CAPTAIN! (The entire team cheers) Ethan: YES! (Micah throws his club and looks pissed) Micah: Watch me just send you to prison again. (He goes into the locker room and Ethan rolls his eyes as the team comes over to congratulate him) Ethan: Now the proper leader can take over and get us to championships! (Everyone cheers again and Ethan looks ecstatic) Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks outside as the taxi pulls up) Jamie: Six weeks, Jamie. You got this. (A car pulls up from behind the taxi and Julia runs out of it) Jamie: What are you doing here? Julia: I’m not gonna let my best friend go off to rehab without a little confidence from me first. (Jamie hugs her) Jamie: Sorry I’ve been such a bitch lately. Things are gonna be back to normal once I get back, I promise. Julia: You dealt with my pregnancy hormones, I can deal with your drunken crazes. Just get better, okay? Mrs. Stellar: Okay, we’ll talk to you soon. Moon: Text anytime. Julia: Or call. (Jamie gets in the car and looks scared, but hopeful) Jamie: See you guys in six weeks! (They all wave as Jamie shuts the door) Julia: Jamie’s tough as nails, she can do this easy as cake. Mrs. Stellar: If only she knew that… (Jamie is in the taxi and takes a deep breath as it drives off) Sub Plot: Angel (The next morning, Angel is at her locker and Olivia walks up to her) Olivia: What the hell? Why’d you delete the account? Angel: Because, this is Scott’s battle to fight. Not ours. And he doesn’t want to. So we need to respect that and leave the situation alone. Olivia: What? Angel: If Scott can get over this, so can you. He’s fine. And now he has Dex again. I don’t think we have to worry about him at all. Olivia: I hope so. Angel: I know so. Now go actually have a conversation with Scott instead of planning revenge for him behind his back. (Angel pushes Olivia in Scott’s direction and Olivia laughs, going over to him) Angel: Good Angel triumphs again… Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Liam are walking in the hallway together) Liam: How pissed was he? Ethan: Pretty fucking pissed. He probably cried in the locker room. Liam: Well, I’m glad you’re here to stay, man. (Ethan smiles and then sees Sophie walking around with a girl) Ethan: Who’s she with? (The girls come over to them) Sophie: Hey guys, this is Lindsay. She’s my uh…girlfriend. Ethan: Oh, hi. Liam: Haven’t seen you around here before. Lindsay: I don’t go here yet. I’m currently doing online school, but I’m transferring here in the spring for the last semester. Ethan: Oh…great. Sophie: Well, we’ll see you guys around. (Lindsay waves and they both leave and Ethan exhales) Ethan: Can’t get everything we want, can we? (Liam pats his back and they walk down the hallway as Micah and Zak watch them from the distance) Zak: I can’t believe you’re blackmailing me. Micah: Remember, I’m a jerk to people who deserve it. And you deserve it. All I need is any dirt you can pull up on him that I can use to kick him off the team. And then I won’t tell the whole school you’re a fucking 22 year old cop. Zak: Fine, I get it. I’ll start looking up everything I can on him. But this still isn’t cool. Micah: No one ever said it was easy being top dog. But I’m going to get Ethan Webber taken off the team permanently, and if I’m lucky, you’ll find something so bad that he gets expelled too. I’d love to see him in jail. Zak: You’re ruthless… Micah: What can I say. I’m top dog. (Zak rolls his eyes and Micah smirks) 'NEXT WEEK' Brittany: You do what? Kara: Every job has its benefits. ONLY 3 EPISODES UNTIL THE FINALE Trina: I just want to be happy, sorry you guys can’t accept that. Tori: I’m tired of loving someone that doesn’t exist anymore! Tim: The Trey I know has to be in there somewhere! THINGS ARE HEATING UP Brittany: I don’t want to be a whore. Jarrod: You already are, just do it! (A guy slaps Brittany in the face) AND ABOUT ''' Caylee: How much do I really know you? Shawn: What is wrong with you?! Caylee: You’re not the guy I thought you were… '''TO BLOW (Caylee is being taken away on a stretcher) (Brittany is running for her life) (Trina is crying in Tori’s arms) NEW EPISODE “HARD OUT HERE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts